Not As It Seems
by purplecrazed
Summary: Benny's 'cousin' comes to Whitechapel... But is that really who she is? What happens next? Benny/Erica, Rory/OC, and Ethara. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**(I own nothing but Bailey.)**

**Bailey's POV**

I hopped out of Grandma's car, my smile as big as my purple duffle. Brushing my shaggy dark brown hair out of my murky green eyes, I looked around my new home. I had just moved in with my grandma and my cousin, Benny. We were all spellcasters. Benny and I had almost identical features: dark, shaggy, hair, green eyes, and a cocky smirk. We were the same age.

"Come on cuz, meet the crew!" I dropped my bag as Benny jumped out of the car, grabbed my elbow and dragged me to a house nearby.

"ETHAN! COME MEET BAILEY!" Benny screamed. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Benny dropped my arm as the door opened to reveal a pale boy with brown eyes and messy dark brown hair. He shook his head at Benny and we both gave our signature smirks.

"Wow, you guys are almost exactly alike! I'm Ethan, you must be Bailey."

"Yup!" I said cheerily. He stepped back, letting us in. There were four other people in his living room.

"Who's this?" A cute blonde boy said dreamily. I grinned at them.

"I'm Bailey." Benny stepped up next to me. "This guy's cousin." We fist-bumped, laughing.

"Wow, you guys have a lot in common. Like, A LOT. I'm Sarah," said a girl with brown eyes and long brown hair. Benny and I both nodded and threw our arms on eachothers shoulders.

"I'm Rory," the cute blonde boy said.

"Erica," said a girl with blonde hair.

"I'm Jane," said a little girl with brown hair, "Ethan's sister." I nodded.

"Benny's told me a little about you." I turned to him as we pulled our arms back and grinned. "I'm a spellcaster like Benny and Grandma." Everyone in the room relaxed instantly.

"Good," Ethan muttered, "I didn't think I could take any more secrecy." We all laughed.

"How long have you guys known eachother?" Sarah said. Benny and I frowned, both simultaneously sitting on the arms of the chair Ethan sat in.

"I never really thought about the past," Benny said, a scared look on his face that I was sure was appearing on me.

"I can't remember anything since I was..." I thought about.

"10." We both said. Erica got up and stood in front of us with a hand on her hip.

"What do you mean, you both have part of your lives just... Gone?" She looked back and forth between us. Benny nodded, but froze.

"W-wait..." He had a strange look on his face. "I remember now... It all happened the night Grandma told us about magic." I closed my eyes, remembering.

_*Flashback*_

_"Yes, Grandma?" 10-year-old Benny and I ran to her, eyes sparkling with mischief._

_"Will you get your mother for me, Benny?" She smiled. "Bailey, please fetch my book." I gasped. The same book we were told never to open?_

_When the four of us were gathered in the living room, Grandma began telling us about magic, and the supernatural. At first none of us believed it, but then Grandma taught us a few spells and gave Benny the spellbook._

_"Hey!" I pouted. She chuckled._

_"Don't worry sweetie, you can both use it. I'm sure he'll need it more with all of the trouble he gets into." I giggled. "Besides, I'm sure he'll be willing to share. You are twins, after all."_

_*End Of Flashback*_

I slowly turned my head to face Benny and he stared back at me. He cocked his head.

"It's not that hard to believe that you're my sister, but... what happened to our mom?" Tears filled my eyes.

"Why would Grandma do this to us?" Benny clenched his jaw in anger and his eyes flashed.

"B-benny," Ethan cautioned, "It's ok..." Then the whole room erupted.

Things began levitating and flying around the room and smashing into walls.

"Benny!" I screamed, wiping away my tears. I heard the slam of a door against the wall.

"Benny! Bailey!"

"Grandma?" I yelled over the chaos. I looked up to see Benny hunched over on the floor, muttering. Grandma rushed into the room and spotted Benny. She put a hand over her mouth.

"Benny..." Erica growled, crawling towards him.

"Stop!" Grandma yelled, "He might hurt you!" Erica stared at Benny, then looked at me. I nodded. She got to him and I turned to Grandma.

"He wouldn't wanna hurt anyone, we're just upset," I glared at her, "So I suggest you tell us everything."

**Benny's POV**

I was so angry and depressed at the same time. They lied to me for so long...

"Benny..." I heard Erica growl. I was surprised to se that she was right next to me on the floor. My eyes flooded but I quickly wiped my face. She nodded, pulling me up. I looked around, flinching at the damage. Rory was curled up on the couch, staring at me in surprise. Sarah's arms were sheilding herself, and Ethan's mouth was stuck in an 'o.' Bailey's face showed anger, sadness, and understanding, and her hand was firmly clamped on Grandma's arm, who looked pretty guilty.

"Ethan... I'm so sorry. I'll try to fix it..." Bailey walked over to me and her eyes told me she would help. After we had cleaned up with a simple fix it spell, Everyone turned to Grandma. "Talk, please."

**OC Recap:**

**Bailey-**

**Hair: dark brown**

**Skin: slightly tanned**

**Eyes: brown-ish green**

**Size: thin, slightly shorter than Benny**

**how was this? review! P.S. more couples later after explanations!**


	2. Authors Note! Read!

**Hey! Sorry, this isn't an update, but I'm thinking this will turn into one-shots about the twins and the various couples and their situations. I have some ideas, but review something I can maybe use! Once again, pairings are Bennica, Ethara, and Railey. They can involve angst, humor, comfort, whatever! Im out! (school doesn't start till September 7 for me so I will try to write frequently!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**enjoy! this happens right after their grandma explains. she leaves after. i will write about the mom but i wanna post some other stuff so they get to know each other.  
><strong>

**Rory's POV**

While Benny and Bailey's grandma talked, I stole a look at Bailey. She was actually a total babe, but it kinda freaked me out that that made Benny hot too... kinda. But not to me! Anyways, Bailey looked over at me and smiled before turning back. I think we were meant for each other! Benny can have Erica! Speaking of them, after Benny finished questioning, Erica walked over to him. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but I heard gentle, kiss, and special. Wow.

"Rory, right? That's a cute name." I spun around.

"I like your face. I mean your name, too, uuuhhh... Pickle!"

"What?"

"Never mind... Wanna grab a bite sometime maybe?" I said enthusiastically, flashing my fangs.

"Sure! I thought you'd never ask!" she smirked, just like Benny.

"Awesome! I mean, not awesome that you thought that... But you can think whatever you want! Uh... Salad."

"What?"

"Never mind." It went like that for a while...

Benny's POV

I walked over to the sofa and sat back down.

"Hey." I turned to see Erica standing over me. I sighed.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" I looked at her as she sat on the arm of the chair.

"Why are you being so gentle?" She raised a brow and a smile tugged at her lips.

"How 'bout you just answer my question first?" I rolled my eyes.

"I guess I'm okay. Just surprised." She nodded. "Now you."

"After all of this I just felt like I should know you better. Let's play a question game. First kiss?"

"You, actually." She looked at me, confused. "I know. I never really kissed a girl. Just flirting..." She grinned.

"Makes me feel special..." She said shyly. I just stared.

"My turn... Birthday?" I said.

"December 12th. Yours?"

"July 25th. Favorite singer?" She thought for a second.

"Ke$ha. Favorite place to be?"

"Beach."

"Same!"

Ethan's POV

"That explains a lot," I commented to Sarah as we watched Grandma Weir leave. Bailey had taken to Rory and Erica was... Smiling at Benny? I pointed this out to Sarah, who smiled.

"I'll ask her later. So, speaking of sisters, where's Jane? And your parents."

"They took her to Disney. I have all the magic I need right here." Sarah laughed and my stomach flipped. "So, Sarah... I wanted to know if-"

"Ethan?" I turned to see Bailey waving. "Got any food?" I sighed. "Yeah, but I-"

"I can cook!" Sarah grabbed my hand. "Let's see what you have." I blushed as she pulled me into the kitchen. "We can make cookies." I nodded.

"Ok."

"Can you get the flour for me?"

"A-anything, yeah.." I stuttered, carrying the bag to her. Once we had all the ingridients, Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi! Yeah, he told me. Really? That's to bad... I will. Thank you! Bye." She turned to me. "Your sister broke her leg. she'll be stuck there for the night, and your mom says don't go crazy." I grinned.

"That's great! I-I mean... T-terrible." My face heated up. Sarah took my hand.

"You're sweet. You were gonna ask me something earlier?" I was lost in her eyes.

"Sarah, would you go out with me?" I slapped a hand over my mouth. She Smiled widely.

"... Yes! Of course I will."

"You're just saying that."

"I mean it. Really."

"Prove it." And then our lips connected and it was like fireworks. I forgot about everyone else, and it was just Sarah and I.

"Eww! The cookies are gonna be all germ-y!" Rory screamed. And now I remember.

Erica's POV

"Hey they're making cookies. Well, now they're making out..." Benny made a face and I snorted. "I want cookies," he continued, "Can you make cookies?" I sighed. I yanked the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the kitchen, standing him next to the ingredients. "What happened to being nice to me?"

"Get a room! We can make the cookies!" I said pushing them upstairs. "Geez."

"We?"

"Yes. Pass me the flour." Benny, being an idiot, threw the flour. "AUGH!" Then he started laughing. LAUGHING!

"Oooff! Hey!"

10 Minutes Later

We made a complete mess. It was actually fun, though.

"So guys, how are the- Woah." Rory, Bailey, Sarah, and Ethan stood in the doorway, Sarah and Ethan had amused looks on their faces, Bailey was grinning at Benny. Rory had a horrified look on his face. "What did you do to the cookies?" Everyone ignored that except Bailey who kissed his cheek. "All is forgiven."

"I, uh, thought you guys were making the cookies?" Sarah snickered. "What happened?" We both pointed to each other.

"He/She did it!" The walls, floor, and us were covered in flour. The egg cartons had been thrown to the floor, and eggs were all over the fridge and Benny, who had poured milk all over me and the floor and was using the bowl as a shield. I was raising a spoon above my head.

"You guys can shower here, I guess," Ethan said.

"Wanna go together?" Benny laughed taking my hand. I whacked him with the spoon. "Clothes on! Ok!" I used vampire speed to run to the bathroom, still holding his hand. I turned the water on and we jumped in. I had to admit, he looked good with wet hair. Then he took his shirt off. I raised my spoon, smirking evilly. "Relax! Just the shirt!" I laughed. I was wearing my red shirt and black button-up vest along with black skinny jeans, so nothing showed through. "Like what you see?" He joked and I whacked him again. Surveying him, though he still had a skinny figure, he was still slightly muscled. I placed a hand on his chest where his heart was.

"You're very warm." I said, remembering when I was human.

"Uh, thank you?" Suddenly I found myself hugging him and putting my ear to his chest, hearing it thud rhythmically. "Erica... are you okay?" I looked up at him, putting my chin against his chest and my nose against his.

"Fine." His lips were thick and warm, and I could feel the blood pumping beneath them. He pulled back.

"Not that I want you to stop, but... What are you doing?" I shrugged.

"I just wanted to feel warm." He nodded like he understood and turned off the water. We hopped out and I noticed his shirt on the floor and picked it up.

"Erica, give me my shirt! What are you doing! Hey!" I ran out of the room, but was generous enough not to use vampire speed. I stopped next to Sarah, smirking.

"What- Ah, I see." She said. Benny caught up to me and snatched it back, squeezing it out. "I just wiped the floor!" We just laughed.

"So what are we gonna eat now?" Bailey said, sending a playful glare at her twin.

"MCDONALDS!" Oh, geez.

**review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks ILOVEMBSAV for helping me decide some things about the plot!**

**Sarah's POV**

We were all hanging out at Ethan's, with him being sweet enough to tolerate us. Us meaning Benny, Bailey, Erica, and myself. Rory and his parents were out for lunch, and I hoped they didn't get any dishes with garlic. They would be back soon. I was pleasantly surprised to see Benny and Erica getting along, so I walked over to them with a huge smile on my face.

"Hey, guys!" Benny waved, a confused expression on his face. Erica just stared, looking a little skeptic. "What?"

"Why are you so cheery? You're usually only this happy with Ethan-" I blushed, "-or you're stressed and mad." I shrugged.

"Nothing deadly has happened in a while. Anyway, I noticed you two getting along..." I grinned again. Erica stared at me blankly.

"And?" She deadpanned. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Benny's elbow.

"He's supposed to be trying and failing to get a date with you-"

"Hey!"

"-and you are supposed to be harshly refusing him and calling him a dork." She put a hand on her hip.

"Well, we talked, and we have things in common." Erica said, flipping her hair. I coughed on my own spit.

"Ok, then..." I said eyes wide.

"Hey, twin, I'm going to wait for Rory at his house!" Bailey shouted at Benny as she ran from the kitchen the the front door. "Telly Grandma where I went if I don't meet up with you."

**Erica's POV**

"Hey, are you okay?" I said to Benny. He looked a little off. His face was turning a pink-ish color and his eyes were unfocused and didn't have that mischievous glint. It was really sudden. He swayed a little, but I grabbed his hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He leaned on me, a silent thank you.

"I-I kinda feel like a truck ran over me while I was in the middle of a marathon." Ouch. Sarah winced sympathetically.

"Woah, dude. Want us to take you home?" Ethan said, walking over. He just nodded. "Wow, he must be really sick. He would usually complain endlessly," He joked, and Benny offered a weak smile. Now we were all really concerned.

**(At Benny's Grandma's Door)**

I knocked, turning behind me to look at Ethan and Sarah, who were behind me, talking about, and accasionally glancing at, Benny.

"Yes?" She took one look at him, still leaning on me, and ushered us inside.

"What's wrong with him?" I said automatically. Then I was surprised to notice Rory with the other twin, who also appeared to be sick. "And her, too."

**Bailey's POV**

Ugh... What's going on... My head feels like a brick and I'm so cold...

"Bails? You up?" Huh? Rory? Now I remember. I went over to his house to hang out with him after he got bac from lunch with his parents. He showed me some of his video games for a little while, then he said that I looked sick. I guess I fainted, cause the rest is a blank. I hope Benny's okay. I blinked open my eyes.

"Hey," I smiled tiredly, my eyes sagging. "... Did I... pass out? Or maybe I was just being dillusional?" He grinned.

"Yep! I mean, you're not dillusional. Your grandma says everythings all right in your noggin," He said cheerily, poking my forehead.

"Is Benny here?" I said, grabbing his hand.

"Erica brought him in. He looked like he had the same thing you do. Is that a twin thing? Anyway, Ethan and Sarah went to go get some ingredients for you grandma."

"Magic ingredients?" I said suspiciously. "I thought this was a normal sickness." He shrugged, playing with my fingers. "Ok. I wanna get up and go to Benny's room." He jumped up.

"Wait, you're not supposed to get up!" I glared at him untill he rolled his eyes. "I'll carry you." I grinned widely, reaching my arms out. He picked me up swiftly and was smart enough to take my blanket and not to use vampire speed to get me across the hall. "Knock knock." He said. Erica was walking around the room, examining Benny's stuff. My twin was on his bed looking like he was trying really hard not to sleep. His eyes were glassy and his skin looked like it would burn at the touch. I mean, I wasn't the picture of health at the moment, but he had it bad. At our arrival, he turned his head, groaned and winced.

"Hey, Rory. Bailey." I frowned, concerened.

"It hurts for you to move? Yeesh. Looks like you got the worst half of the symtoms, Twin." I sneezed, and a nearby book lifted and fell. Rory's eyes widened.

"Don't speak to soon, Sis. I got the fever part, you got the chills and the cold part." That made sense.

"Put me next to him, Ror?" I said sweeetly. Erica turned around, putting back a suspicious looking bottle of orange liquid.

"Erica, would you be kind enough to move your twin?" Rory said. Erica glared and hissed but moved towards the bed. I noticed how gently she picked him up and shifted him so it wouldn't hurt him with how sore he was. Rory put me down, smirking.

"Not my dork," she muttered, but she sighed tiredly, rolling her eyes and putting a hand on his forehead. "Ow!" She said, waving her hand, which was acually smoking.

"My theory was right! We have a magic virus!" I exclaimed. Benny groaned.

"Ugggghhh. Can we ever catch a break?"

"I'm afraid not, dear," Grandma said. "And yes, Bailey, it is a supernatural sickness. It's commonly called a dizzy spell because us spellcasters can get it all the time or never at all."

"Ohhhhh, I get it, dizzy _spell_, ha!" Benny and I said in unison, laughing.

"So, how long till they're back to normal?" Erica said, rolling her eyes and looking back and forth from Benny's flace and her slightly smoking hand. Grandma grimaced.

"You can never be too sure. Bailey here looks like she'll be fine in a few days, and Benny... Give it a week or two." Erica's eyes widened.

"Really? Wow," Erica actually look concerned. "Any other symptoms or side affects or whatever?" Grandma gave her a knowing smile.

"We tend to levitate, implode, and items." Rory took a step away from me but I pulled him closer and smacked his head.

"Like how I levitated a book when I sneezed." I concluded. She nodded. "What about Benny?" She squinted.

"We'll have to test him somehow."

"How are you going to test me?" Benny said wearily. Erica stared at him for a while.

"I think I have an idea... Is this contagious in any way shape or form?" Erica said seriously, and we all gave her weird looks.

"Um, no?" She said it as more of a question, but Erica nodded. The she walked over to benny, leaned over and kissed him right on the lips! The window shattered outwardly, sending glass flying out of what was now a gaping hole.

"I figured it out. Your welcome."


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back with Erica/Bailey friendship and Ethara! The next one-shot will be about their mom, so for those who are wondering where she is, she will be revealed soon.**

**Bailey's POV**

"Hey, uh, Bailey?"

"He's at the store," I said without turning around. I was in the process of cleaning my room when Erica snuck up on me. I know, I know. I just moved in and it's already messy. It may be a little hard to believe, but Benny and I are pretty clean. Rory just crash-lands here a lot.

"Good to know… but anyway, I really came to talk to you, actually." I turned around, a little surprised. She was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and an uncertain look on her face.

"Oh. What's up? Is something wrong?" I said, brushing my hair behind my ear. She shook her head.

"Nah. I just wanted to get to know you. Sarah's… 'hanging out' with Ethan, and I thought that it might be a good time to figure you out. You know, see what we have in common." I raised my eyebrows, a little surprised, but she was right. She was all but dating my twin brother, (it wasn't really official, but now everyone knows they both like each other at least enough to consider being more than friends) and we had barely even spoken.

"What's your favorite color?" I said, patting a space next to me on my bed. She used vampire speed to run over and sit, tapping her chin.

"Red." We both laughed. "But seriously... That's what it was until I kissed Benny when I was under a love potion... I think you guys have the nicest eyes."

"Aw, thank you," I said, fingering my hair.

"So anyways, green. You?"

**Ethan's POV**

"Sarah?" I said a little nervously. We were watching some movie (I was to busy staring at Sarah to notice what it was about) and sharing a bowl of popcorn. Jane was upstairs drawing and my parents were out at a concert for some old band they used to love. "Can we maybe go to that new cafe for our date?" I said, remembering her promise. She looked at me.

"No. Not yet." I nearly dropped the popcorn.

"But you said-"

"I mean, I want to really prove to you I care, first, Ethan. You're cute. I'm not gonna cancel!" I blushed crimson.

"What do mean?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Again, the popcorn was nearly dropped. Sarah giggled.

"Aw, aren't I supposed to ask that after the date?"

"Ethan, don't be so cliche! That's kinda sexist..."

"Oh, I am really sorry! Was that offensive? It was offensive. Wait, I just answered for you! Noooo! Bad Ethan!" I rambled. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"We're not normal remember? It's okay. Actually, I'm kinda thinking I'm more normal than you right now, and I'm the bloodsucker."

"... Alright." I sighed.

"If you don't want to be my-"

"No! I mean yes! I wanna be your boyfriend." **(A/N: girl power chapter!)** She grinned, grabbing my hand.

**Bailey's POV**

"You're a dusker?" I questioned shrilly, shreiking and clasping my hands together. Erica's mouth was open in an 'o.'

"Dusk is my life." She said, dramatically grasping her heart. "I'm so glad I talked to you! BFFs?"

"Totally."

**yay, happy endings. this was short, but there's a big chapter ahead.**


	6. Chapter 5

**guys, I am so sorry ive been gone! back to school stuff, helping out my mom and many siblings, (my dad is in the state only like every week but for work not divorce or anything like that. we will probably move soon.) and i use my dads computer because its better than laying in my bed with a netbook. so yeah. plus family just visited. On with the update. and yes, this is the MOM chapter. lol**

**Ethan's POV**

Today when Benny and Bailey came over to get together with Sarah, Erica, Rory, and I, I noticed something was up. Erica, who was closer than ever to both twins, noticed too and gave Sarah and I looks that meant, "Meet me upstairs, something's off." I left, saying I wanted to grab something from my room, and the girls followed soon after.

"Okay, what's up," Sarah said, folding her arms and looking at Erica, who raised a brow.

"Why are you looking at me?" She said, then turning to me. "_Ethan_ is Benny's best friend. He should know, shouldn't he?"

"What?" I said, shaking my head. "No, no, he shouldn't." I shook my head as Sarah grinned. "I mean, Erica is _Bailey_'s best friend, right?"

"Yeah," Sarah said, with a taunting look in her eye while turning back to Erica. "And-"

"Don't say it!" She screeched.

"You-" I started, catching on.

"No I don't! _He _took his shirt off." She said, looking seriously peeved. I raised an eyebrow, and Sarah laughed, causing Erica to face-palm.

"Like-"

"Back to the weirdness!" Erica said, flipping her hair over her shoulder in an annoyed manner. Sarah's grin grew wider. "Anyways, what do we know?"

"Right," I said, flipping back into research mode. "I noticed when they came in they were both staring at this picture in the main hallway."

"Which one?" Sarah asked, now serious.

"I know where it is, just not who's in it. Erica, could you go use vampire speed to look? We've been up here for way to long. Let's split up so it doesn't look as suspicious." I said in leader mode. Erica nodded and sped off. I glanced at Sarah and we headed down the stairs, shoulders brushing. I didn't notice until Benny pointed it out. Being Benny, he searched for every reason to joke about me and Sarah and embarrass me, even when it seemed like his family was in a funk. I guess I shouldn't be that embarrassed since me and Sarah are in a closer relationship now, but it is just so hard not to blush about it. I was so happy that it didn't even seem like dating Sarah could be real.

"Oohh, you guys just came out of Ethan's roooooooom," Benny, said grinning at Bailey.

"Alooooooone," she added tauntingly before they walked towards each other, high fiving. I just shook my head, and sighed, blushing even more.

Erica came running using vampire speed and stopped next to Sarah, whispering in her ear. Both got sad looks on their faces instantly. I'm guessing my face was a question mark because Sarah beckoned me to come closer.

"It was a picture of your whole family. You looked about... ten," she whispered. I remembered when Benny and Bailey had made the realization of being split up... When they were ten. "I think it might be about their parents."

"Hey, hey, hey, guys," Rory said from behind us, making Sarah and I jump. Erica just rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. "Secrets, secrets, are no fun, unless you share with everyone!" He sang, wagging his finger and poking it in our faces.

"Rory!" I rolled my eyes, seemingly annoyed, but whispered in his ear, "Something's up with the twins. We think it's about Benny and Bailey's parents or something." He nodded.

"Now can I tell Benny?"

"No!"

**...**

**Benny's POV**

I saw Erica rush into the room with a slightly sad expression on her face. It made me a little concerned. When she whispered in Sarah's ear, I saw her eyes change, too. I glanced at Bailey, who was apparently thinking the same thing. Then Sarah whispered to Ethan. I was feeling a little left out, and I could tell Bailey was feeling the same. Then Rory popped up behind them and said,

"Hey, hey, hey, guys, secrets, secrets, are no fun, unless you share with everyone!" Bailey giggled a little and I rolled my eyes. It was just such a Rory thing to say! How childish can this kid get? Ethan whispered to Rory.

"Now can I tell Benny?" Rory said happily.

"No!" Ethan hissed. My heart dropped. Bailey gave me a sympathetic look, but she couldn't relate as much. Ethan was my best friend. I was hurt. I walked into the kitchen with my head down, making sure no one could see the tears welling up in my eyes. _You're being a big baby_, I scolded myself. I blinked and looked up, noticing Erica sorting through the fridge.

"Vampires don't have to eat," I said, surprising myself by how grumpy I sounded. I hadn't meant for it to come out like that. I was aiming for more of a joking/curious/slightly-more-Benny-sounding type of thing, but it was out now. She turned around, putting back a clear box of chocolate covered strawberries.

"I just... Never mind. So what's wrong with you?" She said it in an annoyed way, but I knew she was really curious. I felt like such a baby, frustrated about nothing... but that plus what happened earlier was...

"Nothing..." I said, but again, my voice wavered. She bent her head down slightly, trying to see my face.

"Are... Are you crying?" She had switched her tone to a soft, sweet, almost _motherly_, tone, walking closer and lifting up my chin.

"It was, nothing, it's stupid!" I stumbled over my words, and she shook her head.

"I know why you would be sensitive now-" Gasping, she clapped a hand to her mouth as if she had said something she hadn't meant to, but released it, shaking her head. "No. We never should have shut you out... Benny, is there something wrong?" I stood quietly for a while, searching her face as if it held the answer of whether to tell her or not. Suddenly I was extremely conscious of the fact that her hand had remained on my face.

"Y-yes..." I let my tears flow as I choked. "S-sorry... Erica, your hand... is wet..." She just shook her head.

"Keep going, it doesn't matter."

"Grandma... she..." Erica's eyes widened.

"Did something happen to her?" She demanded. I just sobbed quietly as she wiped away the last my tears. "Benny," her voice lowered to a whisper and she stepped even closer and grasped my hand with the one that wasn't on my face. "Where is she?" I felt like my throat was clamped shut. I couldn't breathe.

"I don't know," I managed to squeak.

"What do you mean," she whispered, almost matching my tone.

"Kidnapped." I hissed, squinting my eyes. Something tugged at my gut and I opened my eyes slightly to see the fridge slide three inches across the floor. Erica noticed to, and pulled my head back to look at her.

"By who, Ben?" My stomach flipped at the nickname and a cabinet slammed closed. I gulped.

"Mom. My m-mom."

"Y-your mom." She repeated, shocked. "How? Why?" I sighed, opened my mouth, and shook my head as my throat clenched again. Erica seemed to understand. "You don't have to talk about it now. It's ok." She surprised me, wrapping her thin arms around my waist.

"I-it's okay, you know. You d-don't have to deal with me," I stuttered, to surprised to return the gesture. She looked up, moving both hands to my shoulders. Wordlessly, she placed her forehead against mine and it was like time itself slowed.

"Always," she whispered after a few second. Our noses touched. She looked like she sincerely wanted to do this. And then...

"Gettin' cozy, Bennica?" Rory said, suddenly sitting on the counter next to us. Bailey ran in soon after, laughing at him.

"UUUUGGGHHHHH! WHEN DID YOU EVEN GET HERE?" I yelled as Erica pulled her face away, startled.

"I dunno," He shrugged. Man, he's so... Rory.

"And what the heck is Bennica?" Erica exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Ethan said as he walked in with Sarah hot on his heels.

"Nothin'," Rory said, swinging his legs innocently. Sarah stared at us weirdly, and Erica seemed to realize she was still pressing against me as I leaned against the counter she bit her lip and backed up a little more.

"What's Bennica," she said, a little bit more calmly. Sarah shrugged, still eyeing our close proximity.

"I have no idea," Ethan said, "And why my kitchen, you guys," he finished tiredly. I raised a brow.

"Why what?" Erica said, but we both knew what he was talking about. I shook my head. "Anyways, Bailey and Rory, what are you two laughing at?" Her tone switched from curiosity to annoyed. I had to stop myself from sighing in disappointment as she stepped towards them. They just giggled like a bunch of fan girls.

"Your name!" Bailey laughed.

"Your _couple_ name!" Rory added dancing around the room like a maniac. Well, it's official, Rory really _was_ dropped on his head multiple times as a baby.

"Yeah, whatever. Bennica sounds... weird. Where did you even see that? I know you're not smart enough to make it up. Even with Bailey, no offense." What_ever_? Offense taken.

"Fanfiction!"

"What?"

"Never mind. So what was Bennica talkin' about in the kitchen all alone all closey-wosey?" Rory grinned evely, blowing me a kiss, which I dramatically grabbed out of the air, slammed to the floor, and floated the toaster above before smashing it wildly multiple times.

"Seriously?" Erica raised a perfectly clipped eyebrow... That was a strange detail to notice.

"Ow, my lips!" What? Oh, Rory...

"My toaster!" Ethan cried, and I shrugged as I watched the toaster continuously crash to the floor. I was so talking to him later about busting in on my moments.

"Who even uses an old toaster like that anyways?" I'm all for cauldrons. Haha...

"A lot of people, like MY PARENTS!" Ethan shot back and face-palmed.

"No need to yell," I muttered.

"You guys avoided the question," Bailey sang, perched precariously on the handle of the oven. My eyes narrowed. Ethan just muttered about watching over his kitchen appliances before he and Sarah also sat on the counter.

"We were talking about... talking," Erica snapped. Sarah's eyes widened in understanding and she nudged Ethan.

"I'm really sorry, Benny and Bailey. We thought something was off with you and we didn't want to ask, so we just... snooped a little."

"More like: We thought something was off with you and Ethan didn't want to ask so he told me to snoop 'a little,'" Erica said bluntly, and Ethan blushed.

"We, uh, were wondering... Were you thinking about... um... Your parents... ?" Ethan said tentatively, watching my face closely. We nodded silently and Erica grasped my hand again, startling me enough to stop the toaster from slamming around on the floor, but the sound echoed eerily in the awkward silence.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, you guys!" Sarah blurted out and put a hand to her mouth sympathetically. Bailey shook her head at her, rubbing her neck nervously, just like I sometimes did.

"It's okay, Sarah, you guys didn't know. If we were in that position..." Bailey trailed off somberly, obviously imagining us having real parents.

"... We would have snooped around too." I finished, nodding, also sounding sad. Bailey glanced gratefully at me. It was like we were one person divided into two bodies, knowing what we were thinking and finishing each other's sentences. I was extremely grateful I had someone to confide in without actually saying anything.

**...**

We were all in Ethan's living room again, and we had just told everyone that Grandma was gone. I know it was a reflex for people to comfort you, but I hated that they were looking at us like that, taking pity on us. I crossed my arms, grumpy again. I saw Erica glance at me from the corner of my eye.

"Is it okay if I ask what exactly happened? Is your mom... like... seriously evil?" She said, pacing behind the couch. Bailey and I sighed simultaneously and I nodded for her to start.

"Yesterday... Grandma explained to us about our mom. She knew about magic way before we were born, but our father was not a spell caster, so he bailed when he heard about the supernatural..." Everyone shifted uncomfortably. "So anyways," she continued hastily, "Our mom..."

**im mean today. :) R&R and you get a flashback! :)**


End file.
